creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Happy Appy
Article Talk Archive Talk Archive 1 I really hate how it still says there's 98 talk page messages. -- BlittleMcNilsen (Talk | ) 05:59, December 10, 2011 (UTC) This.. is not really worth taking the time to read, IMO. We all have opinions, it's just that yours sucks. 22:57, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ...What? I don't understand why this story is so popular. I mean, the concept is quite creepy, but it's not enough for a creepypasta, in my opinion. Like uboa said up there, not worth reading. CreepyKyle 01:55, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I fixed it so it doesent still say 100 messages anymore :) Bill9929 (talk) 16:51, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hmm If this wasn't so long, maybe I would read it again and again. DylanKLJ 20:28, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Seriously, now... Here's the thing. The concept isn't bad. I'll give you that. But, seriously, look at the length of this pasta. It's much longer than it needs to be. In my opinion, the pasta probably could've ended after about 5 paragraphs, but there has to be like, 500 more than there needs to be. You kind of took it too far when you introduced things lke Forenzik, a game, multiple seasons, etc. I don't understand why this is so popular anyway, it's definitely not one of the best pastas. Excuse this, but I actually think this is pretty amateur. The concept creeped me out a bit, but the story itself, not so much. Keep trying though, you might have some potential. Claws111 15:25, February 25, 2012 (UTC) The Night I Read This... I was really freaked out by this fictional homicidal apple. When I went to sleep, I was about to drift off when I heard a banging at my window. God it scared the shit out of me because I kept thinking about this story. Lol, thankfully it was just a branch. But anyways, I have to agree with some of the other people and say that this pasta is pretty long and over rated despite the fact that it feels like one of the very few decent lost episode pastas. And I don't really get the whole forenzic thing. I mean, at first he seemed all supernatural and then it turns out he's the director or some shit. That bothered me a lot to be honest. The rest of the story was pretty decent though. ItsUnoriginal 02:09, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I remember reading this pasta a while ago. This is probably one of the most controversial pastas on the site. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 19:45, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Origin This story was originally thought up as a Candle Cove-copy back in 2010. I was one of the people who "worked" on it (Yui810GhostofOTPast). I would probably go with saying that the thread is a bit more of a fun read than this new, story copy. Link to original thread Wasn't the original writer Dronian? I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 08:50, March 26, 2012 (UTC)